


Nationbound

by UnshadowedHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: America ♦ Canada, Canada ♥ Cuba, England ♥ America, England ♦ China, France ♠ England, France ♥ Spain, Hetastuck AU, Mixed POV, Mixed Pairings, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, RusAme Main, Russia ♠ America, Russia ♦ Lithuania, Ukraine ♣ Russia ♠ Belarus ♣ Ukraine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/UnshadowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today is the 4th of July, and besides being the best holiday there could possibly be, it is also you BIRTHDAY. You are eagerly awaiting a message from one of your three closest friends. Your birthday present is going to be arriving any moment now; the fabled SGLOBE beta. You can't wait."</p><p>Experimental fic (NOT a crossover. Plot and character meshing, but not a traditional crossover. Mixed pairings of different quadrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nationbound

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a little complicated for me to just outright explain. This story will not ALWAYS be in second POV, but it starts out that way, and most character introductions will be that way.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

==> Be the ditzy little shit

Your name is Alfred F. Jones. The F stands for FRANKLIN, but you like to tell people that it means FREEDOM. You have several defining features, one being your cowlick, which you named NANTUCKET. Another are your glasses, which you named TEXAS. You have an affinity for naming your features after popular features of AMERICA (which you love). Your love interest is often talking about how you're a ditzy little shit, so that's kind of your nickname.

Today is the 4th of July, and besides being the best holiday there could possibly be, it is also you BIRTHDAY. You are eagerly awaiting a message from one of your three closest friends. Your birthday present is going to be arriving any moment now; the fabled SGLOBE beta. You can't wait.

Your computer dings and you jump from your bed to your swivel chair. Your guardian (who is a strong and fearless man) keeps telling you to stop doing that. You never really listen to him anyway. The person dinging you is your best bro in the entire world.

classedAmnesty [CA] began pestering unimpairedSalvation [US]  
CA: hey, bro, did you get the beta yet??

You glare at your best friend's text. It's near invisible! You're not sure he means to do it on purpose, but you constantly have to squint just to be able to read it! Most of the time you just highlight it to help yourself out.

US: not yet but im bout 2 go out and check the mail  
US: that is if boss dont catch me  
US: 4 all its worth he mite b out 2day  
US: never can b sure if hes gone or not  
CA: you're guardian is so fucking weird, you've had like 4 dads in your life!  
CA: you get handed off to another dad every 4 years.  
CA: didn't you say that??

You're rather irritated that your friend could dare insinuate that your guardians don't love you! They don't just 'hand you off' to the next one who comes around.

US: so not true  
US: that one last time stayed 4 8 years  
US: but only bcuz he got voted 2  
CA: don't be crazy you can't vote to take care of a kid!  
US: how would u know uve been raised by a bear out in the wild  
CA: he did not raise me!  
CA: he was just around a lot while i was being raised.

You don't deign to explain what happens with your guardians. No one really understands, but you like your guardians! They've all been good men to you, and you fondly refer to them as 'boss' no matter how many beg to be called 'dad'. Bosses and dads are different!

US: w/e i mean i gotta run down 2 get the mail anyway boss will thank me

You're just about to close your laptop for the moment when you get paged by another person trying to pester you. Except it isn't the usual pestering.

US: ugh  
US: its that douchebag again  
US: can u believe that he keeps trying 2 talk 2 me even tho ive blocked him like 10 times  
US: idk how he gets thru my blocks

You switch conversation boxes and meet the troller.

siberianRevolutionary [SR] began trolling unimpairedSalvation [US]

SR: You will answeя my demands at once.  
SR: I am in need of youя human seяvices.  
US: what the fuck do u want  
SR: Please яefяain fяom youя usual lack of punctuation.  
SR: It botheяs me.  
SR: I am asking politely, as is the human custom.  
US: wow u actually had a sentence with none of your backwards rs  
US: didnt think u had it in u  
SR: Youя petty diminutive spelling huяts my thinkpan.  
SR: Quell youя idiocy яight this moment.  
US: do i need to block u again  
SR: No! Please do not do this! I can play nice. See I am avoiding spellings with my typing…choice.  
SR: I am in need of human advice.  
SR: Despite my ЯEVOLUTIONAЯY intellect and яesouяces, I must stoop to the level of яequiяing youя seяvices.  
US: nope u used the dumb backwards r and talked about some dumb revolution or whatever

unimpairedSalvation [US] has blocked siberianRevolutionary [SR]

With that taken care of you can sneakily run down the stairs from your little loft room and use your acquired rad ninja skills to sneak by without anyone hearing or seeing you.

Thank god there is no strife. You run out to the mailbox and snatch out the very package you have been waiting for. It's from your best bro, of course. You tuck the package under your arm and run right back to your room.


End file.
